ricorodriguezfandomcom-20200213-history
Live At Club Ska (DVD)
The 2 DVD set Live At Club Ska presents two different concerts, a tribute concert The Tribute Concert in January 2004 when Laurel Aitken was seriously ill, and The Return Of Laurel Aitken in January 2005. For this second concert Rico Rodriguez and Eddie 'Tan Tan' Thornton contributed to the concert with four numbers. Original release Cherry Red Films /UK Track listing Disc 1 The Return Of Laurel Aitken #Geno Blue (Club Ska MC) introduces The Pressure Tenants #"Skaravan" #"Bartender" #"Boogie In My Bones" #"Bad Minded Woman" #"Mad About You" #"Zion City Wall" #"Swing Easy" (w/ Rico & Tan Tan) #"Eastern Standard Time (w/ Rico & Tan Tan) #"Loch Ness Monster (w/ Rico, Tan Tan, Geno Blue & Dennis Alcapone) #"Must Be Crazy (Reggae Beat)" (w/Rico & Tan Tan) #"Sally Brown" #"Skinhead" #"Mad About You (Reprise)" Additional content/Special features: *Exclusive interviews with Laurel, Rico, Tan Tan, Winston Francis & Count Prince Miller and Nick Welch & Martin Stewart from The Selecter *Exclusive interviews with Club Ska supporters - Wez & Lynsey, Nina & Paul, Toni Face, John King, Duke Vin, Steve Harris, Steve harrington, Totti, Foxy, Steve Freil, Trojan Pete, Dave Beal, Mark W and Duke Dale. *The Proposal - Rob & Kerry Disc 2 The Tribute Concert #Geno Blue (Club Ska M.C.) introduces the legendary Duke Vin #Duke Vin: "Tribute To Laurel" #The Pressure Tenants: "Skaravan" #Steve Harris & The Pressure Tenants: "Hey Bartender!" #Natty Bo (Top Cats) & The Pressure Tenants: "Come Down #Gaz Mayall & The Riffs (Spenny & Andy) & The Pressure Tenants: "Mad About You" #A.J. Franklin: "You're A Big Girl Now" #Geno & Symarip: "Laurel's For Laurel" #Intensified: "Glamour Girls" #No. 1 Station feat. Sir Markus Downbeat: "The Whip" #Mikey Brooks & No. 1 Station: "Sugar Sugar" #Winston Francis & No. 1 Station: You're No Good" #Dave Barker & No. 1 Station: "Double Barrel" #Dennis Alcapone & No. 1 Station: "Great Woggie" #U-Brown & Dennis & No. 1 Station: "Club Ska Style" #Prince Buster & The Pressure Tenants: "Don't Throw Stones/Tribute To Laurel" #Steve Harris & The Pressure Tenants: "Quizas" #Steve Harris & The Pressure Tenants: "Skinhead" #Prince Buster & The Pressure Tenants: "Al Capone" #Gaz Mayall & Steve Harris & Paul Fox, The Riffs & The Pressure Tenants: "Sally Brown" #Prince Buster, The Ruts & Gaz Mayall: "Caledonia" #Geno Blue closes the show with the Club Ska Choir #Laurel Aitken & Freetown: "It's Too Late" Additional content/Special features: *Exclusive unseen live footage of Laurel performing *Interactive menus *Photo Gallery - feat. the work of John Ingledew, Chrissie Rowntree & Smokey *Full discography of Laurel's recordings *Club Ska contact page *Exclusive interviews with Jah Bunny and Gaz mayall defining Ska and Laurel's recording history Credits No additional artist credits in the booklet. Producer: Mark Weyth. Director: Alex Boyesen. Sound: Steve Williams. Lights & PA: Roger Photography: John Ingledew Graphic Design: Cath Birch The Band : * Steve Nutter (bass) * Dave Anderson (drums) *Neil Burditt (keys) *Daryl Kirkland (guitar) *Drew Stansell (sax) *Jamie Harris (sax) *Steve Splitter (trumpet)